Recycled
by Lunar Orphan
Summary: Welcome to year 2016! Ciel is, once again, incredibly rich. Sebastian warned him that souls, if not eaten by a demon, were collected by the Shinigami, then released again at some point to be recycled. Ciel has been waiting for Alois's soul to return so he could thank him. Sebastian has other plans, Alois is caught in the middle. Full Summary Inside!
1. Violinist in the Dark

**Warning: Eventual yaoi, possibly foul language, and possible OOCness (i'll try to work on that)**

**Full Summary: Welcome to year 2016! Ciel is, once again, incredibly rich. And, though against Sebastians advisement, has become rather famous. Since his rebirth, he's been waiting. Sebastian warned him that sould, if not eaten by a demon, were collected by the Shinigami, then released again at some point to be recycled. Ciel has been waiting for Alois's soul to return so he could thank him. Though, Sebastian may have rather devious plans of revenge. Alois, memory of past life completely void, is just an innocent bystander in the war between Ciel and Sebastian. (Note: For convenience, when a demon dies, their souls -they have souls-(one again for convenience) are collected by Shinigami, uncluding an souls they devoured)  
**

**Pairings: CielxSebastian & CielxAlois  
**

* * *

Alois Trancy had always been a believer in destiny. He assumed fate would take hold of him and his life would be done for him. That is not to say Alois was lazy, or didn't take chances. No, he took life by the reigns and was even described as 'wild' by his ever loving sister.

He just assumed any choice he made was predestined, which included any mistakes. This was a pretty big mistake, which he, of course, blamed on destiny. He let it slip that he once kissed his sisters long time boyfriend, Claude, in a desperate attempt to find love.

Of course, they were just kids at the time, and it was before they'd gotten together. Still, she was pretty angry at him. So, he decided to lay low until the fire died down, which shouldn't take too long. Really, it wasn't that big of a deal. He was drunk and just getting over his last asshole of a boyfriend. Plus, Claude didn't even kiss him back, so, it didn't matter much.

Nonetheless, she was pissed off and he was always looking to avoid a fight. Which led him here, to Finngle Park. Honestly, he'd never been before, but it sounded pleasant. Truth be told, it was a very peaceful place. The grass was green, the bushes and trees lush, but the most attractive thing about the place was the neat little gazebo in the centre. It was made of a gorgeous marble with vines inching their way up the sides, clinging desperately, despite the flowers doing their best to way them down. Overall, he decide it was a quite breath taking sight, or rather, he thought that for a few moments, until he got closer and found the real beauty.

A young boy, no older than eighteen (really only two years younger than Alois, but still...) held his arms out, leaning his head back, exposing his pale neck, and feeling the cool night air. Alois raised a brow at the interesting display and was fully prepared to join him when the teen kneeled and two distinctive snaps were heard. Alois's ears perked at the sound and he snuck forward to get a better look, hiding behind a rather conveniently located bush. There was a slight creaking sound and a small sigh escaped the boys lips.

Alois watch him lift up something that reflected against the moonlight. He stood, object in hands and Alois saw the boy close his eyes. He placed the thing under his chin and pinned it there, reaching back into the darkness to pull out a long stick. Alois's eyes widened with realization as the boy positioned himself.

It was a violin.

The boy bit his lip, as if to calm the nerves from performing in front of an imaginary audience. He ran the bow across the strings, his hand shaking to make a full, warm vibrato sound. The instrument moaned, as if in pain and Alois felt his heart clench at the sorrowful sound. The melody that sprang forth from the boys violin was gorgeous. The song was slow, and told a sad love story.

Alois could almost see it come from the violin.

A boy loves a girl, but, for some unknown reason, the boy must leave. And when he returns there is another in his place. The girl no longer looks for him in a crowd, or hears when he calls out her name. The replacement has been named husband, and he can't reach her, because he is still just a child and she has far outgrown him. But he still loves her, he will always love her.

When the song stopped Alois realized he'd been crying. He grinned. The teenager was amazing. He must remember to thank Claude. Ever since he broke up with his closeted boyfriend, Thompson, he'd been looking for Mr. Right. He thought he'd found it in Claude, that's why he kissed him. Of course, Claude is straight. But if he'd never kissed him, his sister wouldn't be mad right now, and if his sister wasn't mad right now, he wouldn't have run away to Finngle Park.

'Thank you, Fates.' he thought happily to himself. He knew it was far fetched, but he thought maybe, maybe this was the one he'd been looking for all those years. The boy held his bow at the ready, preparing for an encore when Alois decided to step forward from the shadows, announcing his presence with loud and feverous clapping.

"Bravo! Bravo!" He cheered. The boy jumped and dropped his bow in his shock. His eyes turned sharply towards Alois and the blond waved. "That was amazing!" He said.

The frightened boy shook his head, kneeled down, picked up his bow, cradled his instrument lovingly, and took off running as far and as fast as he could.

"Wait!" Alois yelled, reaching his hand out and jogging lightly after the boy, running into the gazebo. He would've given chase, had he not been tripped by a deviously placed violin case. He fell face first, just barely catching himself. He had a sudden flash back to breaking up with Thompson and his heart sunk, feeling heavy and weighted.

"Damn..." He grumbled. Two and a half years should be enough time! He sighed, before grinning wildly, Fate had done it again! Alois lifted the violin case in one hand, smiling giddily. He quickly snapped the thing shut and ran to his truck.

_This could_ _be_ _it! _He thought excitedly.

His way to talking to the boy. He raced home, eager to share his story with his sister, Hana, and to examine the contents of the case.

* * *

Alois frowned. Hana didn't react the way he'd anticipated, no, hoped. She said it was wrong to go through a persons things, and that it was wrong to take it in the first place. She even insisted he post signs, letting the boy know where to find it.

He lay on his bed, drumming his fingers anxiously. He wanted to look inside of it, even if it was empty, it was a place those long, delicate, pale fingers had been. Alois rolled his light eyes.

Enough was enough! He couldn't help himself! He flipped on his nightside lamp and picked the case up off the floor. He put the black thing his lap and fingered the silver clasps. It was wrong to do this... But he had to! Well... Really, really wanted to. He unlatched the case and licked his dry lips, swallowing thickly.

Alois flipped the case open, staring intently at the blue fur inside. He opened the first little compartment, it held a small box with what looked like ember on it. He sighed, the cardboard box it was inside saying 'ROSIN' on the side. Just a violin thing.

He then opened the second compartment, just a small, blue cloth, probably used for cleaning jobs. Alois sighed, not sure what he was looking for exactly, but knowing he was being silly again. He lifted up the blue rag to inspect it further, just for fun, when he noticed the small insignia.

"CP, hm...?" He questioned aloud. He was about to put it back when he gasped, noticing a small, folded sheet of paper, hidden by the cloth.

He grinned, feeling mischievous, pulling out the paper. On one side was an incredibly well done drawing of a boy with short, black, curly hair, sitting on a bench, writing. It actually looked a bit like Alois, save for the oddly Victorian outfit the boy wore.

It was signed 'Ciel Phantomhive' in very nice cursive.

"Ciel..." Alois sighed dreamily, immediately falling in love with the name, not considering for a moment the picture was not drawn by the boy. He turned the paper over, seeing more writing.

"To whom it may concern, My name is Ciel Phantomhive, my story is a sad one that I'd rather not tell. Too long and bitter. But, I would like to share this with you, my friend, perhaps as my own, final requiem. Yes, that's a nice way to say it...

Si deus me relinquit,

Ego deum oppressus nigram clavem habere potest,

Omnias ianuas praecludoSic omnias precationes me defendet?

Ab me terribilissimo ipse.

Well, that's that then. I know you don't really want to hear my heart, but it's got a hole that words and music can't fill. You do too, don't you? Why else would you be reading this? Why else would I have given you this? On this page, I have left my heart. I'd like you to have it. When you read these words, you're hearing my voice. When you believe these words, you're understanding my heart. I love you, sincerely, Ciel."

Alois stared at the wonderful letter, eyes wide. He didn't even know what language that was, but he knew it was beautiful. Although he felt like he'd really violated whoever this Ciel gentleman was.

The fact that it was signed as Ciel made Alois think that it wasn't the violinist, which was a bit of a letdown. The letter wasn't written by him. Nonetheless, he grabbed a piece of paper and quickly transcribed the foreign bit, intending to try and translate it later. He folded the paper back up and put it away, followed by the rag, then the rosin, and finally, he shut the strangers case.

"Si deus mi requiem. Ego deum relinquo..." He read aloud. He frowned, maybe Italian. With a resigned sigh, he set the paper on his nightstand and flicked off the light, deciding two am was too late to be concerned with mysterious violinists in the dark.

* * *

Well, that's chapter one. Thank you very much for reading! -Expect chapter two soon


	2. Dinner at a Diner

******Warning: Eventual yaoi, possibly foul la nguage, and possible OOCness (i'll try t o work on that)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Claude!" Alois greeted his long time friend at breakfast. He'd been visiting during his vacation when the whole we -kissed-one-meaningless-time debacle arose.

"Morning, Alois." He greeted back.

"So you're like, really smart, right?" He asked. Claude raised a brow, taking a bite of his cereal.

"Morning you two, try not to kiss while I make myself some coffee." Hana greeted, stepping into the dining room/kitchen. Alois stuck out his tongue, giving Claude enough time to finish swallowing before answering.

"You could say that... But I'm nothing exceptional." Claude said, doing his best to stay modest.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you recognize this poem?" Alois asked, sliding Claude the transcribed bit of Ciel's letter. Claude read it over carefully, not expecting a test of his intelligence this early in the mor ning.

"I'd say... Latin. But, I never really pay attention in Latin class, so, I'm afraid I can't help translate." Claude said, frowning apologetically.

"No! You did great. Thanks man!" Alois said, leaping from his seat. "Well I'm off!" He announced, hugging his sister.

"Where to?" She asked.

"To life!" He declared, running to his bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

Alois returned home that night, tired and defeated. He'd had no luck finding the boy or translating the letter.

But, he wasn't ready to give up just yet. It simply wasn't Alois's style. So, with a heavy heart, Alois grabbed the empty violin case, save for the rag, the letter, and rosin, and threw it in his truck.

"I'll be back!" He called down the hall, though he wasn't even sure if his sister was awake.

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, biting his lip. Honestly, he could just try and translate it using the internet, but that was no fun.

But, he supposed, he could use it if it came down to that. Well, his plan for tonight was to return the violin case, and hope the boy would be there. It honestly seemed like a long shot, but it was his only shot.

He parked his truck closer to the gazebo this time, having a goal for his destination. The moment he stepped foot outside of his truck, he heard it.

The violin.

Tonight's melody was a bit faster and seemed to have more to say. It wasn't just sad like the last one, it was full of life and adventure. Alois grabbed the violin case and nearly ran to the gazebo.

He hid in the same bush as last time and crouched down to listen. He made a face of surprise when the boy did something impressive.

Alois didn't know much about violins or any instrument for that matter. But when he looked at how fast the boys fingers were moving and how they slid up and down the neck, and the precise flicks of his bow... He was sure it was impressive.

When the song was over Alois slowly stood up, raising the violin case over his head.

"I have this!" He immediately announced, not wanting a repeat of the night before. When it was clear the boy wouldn't run, Alois looked up, he was a bit more illuminated tonight, the moon being brighter.

The boy held out his hand expectantly. Alois chuckled and stepped up to the platform, handing the boy the case.

"I'm Alois." The curly haired man greeted eagerly. The boy kneeled to begin putting his violin back in it's proper home.

But he froze, lifting the flap of the second compartment.

"Alois... You read it..." He said, without even bothering to look up. Alois was startled by the sudden sound of his voice. It was cool and whispy, like a winter breeze. The kind that made hot coco just right.

"Ah... I'm sorry." Alois nodded.

"No. It was written to be read." The boy said, this time tilting his head slightly to look up at Alois. Alois grinned, now being able to tell the boy had a British accent. It was cute.

"Well, I'm still sorry for invading your privacy." He said, just to be sure.

"... have you ever heard Meltdown?" The boy asked suddenly, still not putting away his violin.

"What, is it like a band?"

The boy stood and held his violin at the ready.

"No, it is like a song," he winked, mocking Alois playfully, Alois felt his heart flutter. The boy closed his eyes and began a new song, this time aware of his audience. Alois took a few steps back to truly appreciate the boys beauty. From the light, he could tell the boy was slender, with pale flesh. His hair, which appeared to be black, framed his face nicely.

Alois watched with his jaw dropped. This was the most impressive display yet. His hand moved so quickly, and his fingers could expertly reach anywhere on the violin, jumping down and playing the highest notes.

The song was fun and upbeat, with a small interlude of sadness in the middle, then picking back up again with, what sounded to Alois, like a woman screaming.

When the boy finished his song Alois clapped like a mad man, thoroughly impressed.

"Wow, I don't even know what to say! You're amazing." Alois giggled.

"Hm..." The boy hummed, kneeling to real y put away his instrument this time.

"Do you go to school around here?" Alois asked, suddenly feeling like the boy was going to leave and panicking.

"No. I came here for a job..." He mumbled, hiking his violin case over his shoulder.

"Ah, well I go to college over at the University. When you graduate, have you decided on a college?" Alois asked innocently. The boy couldn't help but grin.

"When I graduate..." He mused, turning to walk away.

"Yeah, hey! What so funny about that!" Alois called.

"Nothing." The boy said dismissively.

"Wait!"

"I never said you couldn't follow..." The boy said, stopping suddenly and turning to look up at Alois. The man immediately got the message and ran after the boy.

The violinist stayed silent until they reached the parking lot. Alois felt his heart flutter again, shaking off all that ice, when they boy grabbed onto Alois's hand.

"Here." He said, leading Alois to a blue motorcycle. He took Alois's hand and lifted it up. His hand was cold, but soft. However, sadly, the boy soon replaced his hand with a helmet. Alois's eyes widened.

"No thanks! I brought my own truck!" He tried.

"You think I'll crash?" The boy asked, swinging his leg over and starting his bike.

"No! It's just... Aren't these things like a death trap?" Alois asked, frowning.

"Yes, that sounds about right." The boy grinned.

"I can't." Alois said.

"Suit yourself." The boy sighed, looking at Alois disappointedly. "Once a coward … Anyway, I'll be at Mitch's." He said, before pulling away, leaving Alois with the helmet in his hands.

Mitch's was a casual diner, just down the road, one could walk there from the park even. Alois frowned at being such a coward in front of the boy, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't put his life in the hands of something like that. Too dangerous.

Besides, being in his truck gave him time to call his sister.

"Hello? Alois?" Her voice asked over the speaker.

"Yeah, hey. I'll be home late. Don't wait up, but leave the key out, I forgot mine again." He chuckled.

"Alois, you've gotta stop doing that." She sighed. "Okay, I'll leave it out. Try not to wake me up when you come home," she warned.

"Yes sir." Alois grinned and hung up, just in time to pull into Mitch's parking lot, right next to the familiar blue motorcycle.

He got out and locked his truck, thinking only now this will be his first time really seeing the boy. He fingered the helmet in his hands nervously, what if he was ugly?

_No! Alois, you are not that shallow_! He thought to himself chidingly.

He walked into the restaurant and looked around for the familiar violin case. He smiled when seeing it and started making his way towards the table. He, very slowly, let his eyes look at the boy.

First the talented pale hand, then the blue sleeve sticking out beneath the leather jacket, then the shoulder, laid down collar, pale neck, finally, his face.

His lips were gentle and red, his nose small and button like, his eyes a gorgeous midnight blue, and his perfectly arched eyebrow pierced.

Alois dropped the helmet. He was gorgeous, pretty didn't even begin to describe him! With his long lashes and almond shaped eyes, and gentle, but noticeable cheek bones. But… there was something wrong. He wore an eye patch over his right eye.

The boy looked up at hearing the helmet dropped, tucking some blue, not black, hair behind his ear. He frowned at his helmet on the ground and looked up at Alois expectantly.

Alois grinned sheepishly and picked it up, moving to sit at the boys table.

"Uh... Hi." he said awkwardly.

"Evening." The boy greeted back, staring intently at the menu. He slid one across the table to Alois. "My treat." The boy said, looking up and grinning at Alois. The curly haired blond was sure his cheeks were red.

"Ah... Wow, thanks!" He said, looking at the menu. "So, you were born in England?"

"Yes. Grew up in Winchester. At Wammy's House." He said, sipping at his water.

"Oh... Like Foster care...? Im sorry..."

"No. Like an orphanage. Ah, it's not like that. I've long since come to terms. It's not a big deal." He waved dismissively.

Alois stared at him, his voice was so nice... And enticing, almost familiar.

"You been playing the violin long...?"

"Well, I picked it up again when I was in eighth grade. So, around four years." He said.

"Good evening! How are you? Ahhh Ciel, i t's been too long!" The interruption was brought about by a grinning, tall, blond man.

"I've been good Baldo." The boy said. Alois raised a brow, so he was Ciel.

"Ah, and look! You brought a date!" The man smiled, patting Alois's arm. "I'll bring a candle, more romantic!" He said.

"But I'm not-" Alois tried, but the man bolted away far too quickly. Ciel just continued looking at the menu. "... So, your name is Ciel?"

"Yes, I assumed you knew. From the letter."

"Well, I thought, maybe it was written for you, not by you. Ah! Speaking of the letter! What does the Latin part mean?" Alois asked. Ciel frowned and looked up at Alois.

He pulled a small electronic device from his pocket and snapped a photo of Alois. He looked at the picture for a moment before tucking the thing back in his pocket.

"If God has foresaken me, then I shall forsake god." He said, smiling when the man brought over a candle. "I'll have the usual." Ciel said.

"Oh, uhm, coke and a cheeseburger please . And fries." Alois said, smiling. The man laughed.

"Anything for a date of Ciel's!" He said, taking the menus and walking away.

"Only the oppressed may possess a black key,  
I close all doors  
Thus I seal away all prayers.  
However  
who protects me?  
From the most frightful: myself." he recited, sipping at his water again.

"Oh... Wow..." Alois was in love. Decidedly and unarguably.

"Yeah... But I'm not very good with Latin. I mean, pronouncing everything. Dead language and all." He said. The manager came back over, holding a tray with various things.

"Ciel, your soup. And your cake, and finally your soda. And for your date burger and fries with a coke." He said, smiling. "You two have a great time. On the house, as usual." The blonde man chuckled.

"Thanks, Baldo."

"Anytime. Anything for you hah!" He giggled, walking away.

"On the house?" Alois asked, raising a brow.

"He likes me. I did him a favor once. It 's a long story." Ciel said, immediately grabbing his soda and downing half of it.

"Eat." He encouraged.

Alois smiled and nodded, doing as he was told.

"So, you know any other languages?" Alois asked, nibbling at his fries. He finished off the burger a little after Ciel finished his soup, now he was on to the cake.

"A few." He mumbled dismissively. "What is your major?" He asked, changing the subject not so gracefully.

"Well, it's a little complicated. I've changed it a bunch, but this week is bioengineering." He said.

"Ah, a good choice. I considered that one. But, it's a little too boring since they outlawed human experimentation." Ciel sighed, polishing off his cake, save for one bite, which he offered Alois, looking up at him, grinning.

Alois was sure his cheeks were red again, taking the offered desert. Ciel finished his third soda and stood up.

"Baldo, we're leaving!" He called, lifting his violin and heading towards the door.

"Have a good night!" Baldroy called.

Ciel held the door open for Alois like a proper gentlemen. Ciel walked him to his truck.

"Ah, thanks." Alois said awkwardly, not really sure if this was a date anymore or not.

"Of course. You'll stop stalking me now, right?" Ciel asked playfully.

"I was not! I just..."

"Watched me from the bushes two night row and took my violin case." Ciel said matter of factly.

"Well... When you put it like that..." Alois groaned, realizing how Ciel saw him .

"When put like that, it's cute." Ciel finished again, grinning. Alois knew his face was bright red this time, feeling the heat from his own cheeks.

"You've got a cell phone, yes? Everybody does nowadays..." Ciel mumbled the last bit to himself.

"A cell... A yes! I do." Alois fumbled a bit, trying to pull his phone out. Ciel just stared at him expectantly, easily pulling out his own mobile.

"Number then?" Ciel asked, tapping the touch screen a few times naturally.

"ah, 234 772 8685." He said, smiling she epishly.

"Okay." Ciel said, saving it. "I sent you a text, so you'll have my number as well." Ciel said, turning to walk away.

"Ah... Thanks for dinner!" Alois yelled.

"Thanks for clapping." Ciel returned, climbing onto his bike and speeding away.

Alois couldn't help but grin widely, hopping into his truck. He slid his phone back into his pocket, turning up his stereo.

* * *

There you have it, I hope you enjoyed Ch apter two! Expect chater three and Sebastian soon!

Thank you to and "_toolazytologin" _For your awesome reviews!

As always, review!

-Lunar


	3. Painting in Progress

******Warning: Eventual yaoi, foul language, and possible OOCness (i'll try to work on that)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Alois hummed to himself, smiling and dancing slightly, making his sandwich.

"You seem to be rather chipper." His sisters boyfriend noted, sitting at the bar.

"Aren't I always?" Alois asked, feigning an injury to his chest.

"Seriously, something good happen?" Claude pressed, protective best friend mode activated.

"I'd say. I think I went on a date last night with the coolest guy in the universe." Alois said, pulling out the tea pitcher. "Tea?" He offered.

"No thanks. What happened?" Claude asked, becoming a bit less interested.

"Well, I met him at the park. He was playing a violin. Well, we started talking and then went out for dinner! He paid and everything! He drives a motorcycle, wears leather, has a pierced eyebrow, and blue hair. He's here for work ah... I forgot to ask his age. And come to think of it soup and cake is a weird dinner... But he gave me the last bite of his cake!" Alois said, wanting to say so much he was losing track of his statements. "His nails were painted black and he was pale. Hmm deep blue eyes, but an eye patch over his right one which was neat, if a bit odd."

Claude pulled a stool out for Alois to sit down next to him.

"Going to see him again?"

"Definitely! I got his cell phone number." Alois smiled.

"What's his name?"

"Hm... Ciel Fu... Ciel Pha... Phun... Phantimey..?"

"Are you serious, the Ciel Phantiomhive?" Claude asked, jumping up and his stool clattering to the floor.

"The...? Is he famous or something?" Alois asked, frowning.

"Only supremely..." Claude went over to the mail table and shuffled through, finding a Time magazine. He placed it in front of Alois.

The curly haired man dropped his food, staring at the cover. It was Ciel! The title was "Orphan Progidy: Doctor, Artist, Musician, and Author. What's Next for the Boy Genius?" Alois gaped. Ciel was what?!

"He's a freaking genius. He can do anything and everything! He graduated high school at fourteen and got his ph.D at sixteen! You really met him? What was he like?"

"I didn't know... Wow... I mean, he was great. Charismatic, sweet... Just wow." Alois whispered, light blue eyes wide.

"Does he know you don't know him?"

"... I'd say so. I asked him his name, and what college he was going to after he graduated... Now I understand why he laughed at me. I feel like an ass!" Alois slammed his hand against his forehead. "Damn it..."

As if to add to his shame, his phone began ringing. Without looking, Alois answered. Claude just shook his head, grabbing a brush and brushing Alois's silky hair.

"Whaaat..." He groaned into the receiver.

"Not exactly the reception I was anticipating." Ciel chuckled over the phone.

"C-Ciel!" Alois yelled, jumping up. Claude dropped the brush and stared at Alois.

"Put it on speaker! Put it on!" he whisper-yelled. Alois nodded and did as he was told, setting the phone down on the bar as Claude went back to playing with his hair just as Hana came into the room.

Claude waved her over and tried to fill her in as quickly and as quietly as possible.

"Don't you have caller ID? Most everybody does nowadays..." He sighed dispassionately. Hana grinned wickedly, excited.

"I just wasn't paying attention... Well, what's up?" He asked awkwardly, feeling embarrassed. He was talking to a super famous person after all! Now all that business with Baldo was starting to make sense.

"Sadly, nothing too terribly interesting. I was looking at my photo of you and couldn't tell what color your eyes were. It's just too shaded. I remembered them being brighter than this…What color are they?" He asked. Alois was a bit surprised by the question.

"Ah... Light blue. Why?"

"Well, I just switched to a different primer for my canvas, I decided to do a quick painting to see how it is. I didn't want to bother with thinking of a subject, so I used you. I do hope you don't mind." He said.

"Not at all!"

"Good then. Well, I just needed that. Bye then-"

"Wait!" Alois yelled, without really thinking. "Well... It's like... Do you want to hang out Ciel?" He tried. The speaker was silent for a bit and Alois felt his heart sink. "If you don't I get it. I mean-"

"What? No. Shut up." Ciel said lightly. "Text me your address. I was just putting on my jacket. I'm coming over to your house. It's better to use a live model to really test the paint anyway. Though I'll have to try and achieve the same lighting... Ah, I am rambling." He chuckled and Alois heard some shuffling.

"Perfect! Have you eaten?" Alois asked, smiling.

"No. Should I?"

"No! I'd like to pay you back for last night."

"Then you should pay Baldo. He bought your meal, I just smiled and looked pretty."

Alois rolled his eyes and couldn't help but stick his tongue out.

"Well, he wouldn't have without you there, Ciel. Just hurry!"

"Roger that." A distant shout of 'Cielly!' could be heard in the background. Ciel sighed into the phone. "Finny! I told you not to touch that! It's ough! It's unstable! Finnian Keehl you get back here and clean this up before it solidifies you brat!" the line went dead and Alois raised a brow.

"Wow..." He chuckled, quickly texting out his address and sending it to Ciel.

"So, that was Ciel, hm?" Hana asked, smiling. "You're right. He does sound charismatic." She said, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah. Eh... What should I feed him? What do geniuses eat?" He asked, looking desperately at his comrades.

"Same thing we do, dumbass. He's not another species." Claude sighed.

"I'll make cake! Now you two go!" He ordered.

"Awh.. But we want to meet him!" Hana whined.

"No! To your room. You can come out when he leaves." Alois said strongly. The duo sighed and sauntered off.

* * *

When Aloi opened the door he did not anticipate to see a pink clad Ciel standing in the doorway, holding a couple bags. He smiled at Alois.

"Ah, hey there! I had to drive here in a car like a real person just to cart over my easel." He shook his head.

"Ah.. Pink." was all Alois could say. Ciel was wearing a pink leather jacket, a black shirt, and pink and black striped pants.

"Perfectly sound analysis, but I was hoping you'd invite me in." Ciel said, raising a brow with a small pink stud in it. Alois flushed and nodded, stepping aside. To think, he'd spent a full hour deliberating what to wear. He'd ultimately decided on brown short shorts and a dark green tank top. Clearly though, Ciel had a wild view of fashion anyway.

"Please, come in!" He said. Ciel nodded and walked in, heading right for the dinningroom/kitchen.

He set his bags on the table and startled pulling things out.

"Thanks for having me." He called, setting up his easel. He looked up at the lights. "Didn't think so." He, being only five three, crawled onto the dining table and began unscrewing the lightbulbs, pulling some from his bag and replacing them.

"Switch." He ordered. Alois jumped at the sudden, stern tone and automatically turned the light switch on. Ciel got off the table, pulling up his low riding jeans. He pulled of his jacket and threw it across the table, next to a bag Alois now realized was his violin.

Alois smiled, he wanted to ask him to bring it, but didn't want to seem presumptuous. Though, apparently all common courtesies were lost on Ciel anyway.

The boy genius grabbed Alois and moved him to sit in a chair. He smiled, leaning close to properly examine the man. He whistled in appreciation and nodded.

"Don't move." he ordered. Alois nodded, feeling embarrassed again. Ciel pulled out a large canvas and set it on his easel, facing away from Alois. He looked at it, to Alios, then back to it. He frowned, stepping forward and moving a few strands of hair around. Alois closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Ciel smelled so sweet...

"There. Now you're perfect." Ciel whispered, stepping back to examine his work. With an approving nod he went over to his canvas, paints and paintbrush in hand.

Alois wasn't sure how long it took, but he knew it was far too long to have those gorgeous eyes -well, eye- piercing him like that.

"I'm almost done. Thanks for holding so still. My friend, Finnian, likes to fidget constantly." He explained. Alois frowned. He felt kind of special being painted, but it seemed to be just a casual thing for Ciel.

Right, he wasn't even sure if Ciel was gay...

Ciel suddenly set his paintbrush down and stood up, storming over to the oven. He pulled it open.

"I knew it." He ran his hand under the faucet, then, in one smooth motion grabbed the pan inside and set it atop the stove. He shut the oven door again and smiled, inhaling the air.

"Ciel!" Patrick yelled, jumping up and running to him. He grabbed the boys hand and inspected it. It wasn't even red.

"Yeah? Damn. You're lucky I was done, else you could've ruined it." He frowned, turning back towards the freshly baked cake.

"Anyway, this is red velvet, yes? My favourite!" He smiled. "But it was done two minutes ago. I suppose you just didn't notice..." He sighed.

"Your hand though..."

"Is perfectly fine. I didn't know where to find a pot holder and I didn't feel like playing hot and cold in your kitchen looking for it, and I most certainly didn't want you to move yet. I'll just add the finishing touches by memory. The water coating protected my hand. But only for a could seconds. I wouldn't recommend anybody other than me doing that." He said warningly.

"Don't do that. Even with your fancy water coating. I nearly had a heart attack."

"Unlikely... But if it made you uncomfortable, I won't do it again." He promised, smiling. "Now, you deal with this and I'll finish painting." he said, walking back to the dining room.

"Sure..." Alois sighed. Ciel definitely had his own rhythm and he yielded for no man. A curious individual, indeed.

He wondered, flipping the cake onto the counted, what other talents Ciel had when he heard a distinctive ring. Even he could recognize Fur Elise.

He looked over and Ciel hit a button on his phone.

"Nn, konbon wa." He greeted. "Ogenki desu ka?" Alois's mouth dropped.

"Eh, no kigen wa mo ni-shukan no tamede wa arimasen." He sighed, waving a hand, though the man on the phone couldn't see.

"Watashi wa sore ga okonawa rete imasu. Tada shinpaishinaide kudasai. Hai. Yakusoku shimasu. Daijobu. Sore zya mate, Ritsu-kun." He sighed, hanging up the phone.

He went back to painting, twisting his mouth in thought. He tapped his cheek and smiled.

"Okay! It's done, Alois!" He announced, standing up. Alois wandered over to look at it.

"Oh wow..." It was amazing. Alois was sure it was romanticized. He looked so gorgeous, so soft. Like his skin was made of cream and his hair of the blondest silk.

"This is amazing." Ciel said from the kitchen, stealing a bite of cake. Alois straightened.

"Hey! It's not ready yet!" He yelled.

"Ah, I couldn't help myself... It's so sweet." he looked at Alois and smirked devilishly. "And I do love sweet things." He practically purred. Alois felt his knees grow weak and, to avoid embarrassment, just turned towards the painting.

"Th-this is really impressive." He choked out. Ciel made his way back to the easel.

"If you say so. I find the texture to be rather off putting. The primer did too much, not letting the canvas absorb enough of the acrylic." CIel said, running his fingers over the cheek of Alois in the painting. "I don't think I'll be using it again." He decided. "Ah, but now what to do with this awful thing. Suppose I could always sell it. Nowadays people don't know much about art, it's become so much more about the artist than the art.." he sighed sadly.

"... I... I like it." Alois said awkwardly. Ciel chuckled and ruffled Alois's curly hair.

"Of course you do. Well then, you keep it. Sell it if you want." Ciel grabbed his paintbrush and dipped it in the black, signing and dating the lefthand corner. "There. All yours." He smiled. Alois blushed.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm never uncertain." Ciel said, waving a hand. "Have you planned anything else for us?" He asked, moving to sit on the table. "Surely, your sole plans were not for me to stare at you all evening." He said, crossing one leg over the other.

"I had considered a board game..."

"Oh yes! It has been ages. But a real board game can't be played with just us. Want to ask your sister and her boyfriend to join?" Ciel asked.

"What? How did you..."

"I don't think you have a full understanding of what the speaker function does on a phone." He said, smirking.

"... I'll go ask." He sighed. Ciel nodded.

"Good then." He hopped off the table and started putting away his supplies, moving to rinse his brushes in the sink.

"Hana, Claude." Alois called, knocking on their door. It opened immediately.

"Is he gone?" Claude asked.

"No... But he wants to play a boardgame with you two... Look it's a long story... Just PLEASE don't mess this up for me?" He asked.

"Us? Never!" Hana chuckled.

"Yeah yeah. Just don't go all star struck! Please!" Alois begged.

"We'll be on our best behavior." Claude reassured him. When the three entered the kitchen they found Ciel staring intently at the cake.

"Alois... I want this." he said, looking over at Alois with his deep set eyes.

"Well, you have to wait! It needs to cool before I can frost it." Alios said, apologetically.

"I hate waiting..." CIel groaned, eyes locked on Claude and Hana, a small smirk in place..

"Well, you have to. Now then, this is my sister, Hana, and her boyfriend, and my best friend, Claude." He said. Ciel straightened and made his way over to the familiar duo.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. My name is Ciel." he greeted, sticking his hand out for them to take. They just stared at him in amazement. "Okay... Well then, shall we migrate to the table?" He asked uncomfortable, making his way to sit down.

"Wow! Ciel, did you do this?" Hana asked, only now noticing the incredible painting.

"Well, I know I signed it. But I just like to take credit for other peoples work." He droned sarcastically. Hana rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's very impressive."

"Eh, I'd rather give credit to the model. All I did was recreate what I saw. He did everything else. He supplied to subject, the color, the beauty."

Alois dropped the game board he help in his hands. Beauty...?

"Is everything okay, Alois?" Claude asked. The curly haired man nodded and began picking up the box and it's contents.

"All right then... I would like something to drink." Ciel voiced, looking around the room, expectantly.

"Ah! Of course!" Hana nodded, going to the cabinet.

"Thank you much." Ciel said, jumping when his phone began ringing again.

"1812 overture..." Hana noted.

Ciel stood up and wandered into the living room so he wouldn't bother the others with his talking, though he could still be heard.

"No. Purtroppo, l'esperimento è stato rovinato in precedenza. Izzekial ottenuto handsy." His voice was soft and apologetic.

"Sì signore, è già in esecuzione di nuovo. Mi informa non appena si verifica nulla. Bye." Ciel made his way back into the dining room where all six eyes were glued to him.

"Was that Italian?" Claude asked, breaking the silence. Ciel frowned, looking nervous.

"Eh... Yes... Business." He said brokenly, quickly making his way back to his seat as fast as he could. Alois frowned, immediately noticing how uncomfortable he was.

"The cake is ready." Alois grinned. "Claude set up the game. I'll cut the slices." He said, changing the subject. He saw quiet relief in Ciel's eye.

* * *

1) Finnian doesn't have a last name(Least not that I know of) so I just gave him Mello's. XD 2) I don't speak Italian or that much Japanese. I used Google Translate, so if it doesn't make any sense to those of you who speqak those languages, I apologize in advance, but I'm also not looking for corrections on them either.

I hope you enjoyed chapter three- dunno when I'll be able to post the fourth

Review!

-Lunar


End file.
